moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhael Tiersen
"I never saw a cat who cares of what mice say about him." ―Mikhael Tiersen Mikhael Tiersen (Born Jerah Fisher) is a Tirassian agent, 'accountant' and investigator. For a brief while in the employ of the nigh-penniless House Rutherford, his current whereabouts are unknown. Character and Appearance ((WIP)) History Little is known publicly about Mikhael Tiersen’s shady past, and what is known is shrouded in speculation and rumor. It is thought that he comes from humble origins, having never met his father and living in poverty in the slums of Boralus throughout his early childhood, and that his birth name was originally Jerah Fisher, the name of a lowborn bastard. Much to his chagrin, Tiersen’s mother was indeed a prostitute who worked on the streets, a fact that resulted in the derision and ridicule of the neighborhood children. At the age of nine, he was taken from the streets by the then Bishop of Kul Tiras, to be trained in the cloister ostensibly for service as a cleric. There he received an education of worth, being taught in both the subtleties of languages and diplomacy as well as being instructed in fencing and clerical magics, though he was curiously and for reasons unknown spared any more than the most basic understanding of theology and the Light. Due to this charitable act by the Church, he possesses of a profound respect for the clergy and has always readily admitted that were it not for the Bishop’s actions he would have probably ended up on the streets of Boralus as a hopeless drunkard or a petty criminal. He would see his mother only once following him joining the cloister, and she would die of consumption soon after. In 19 L.C., before his clerical education could be completed and finalized, the mysterious director of the Tirassian Secret Service wrested the young man from the cloister and recruited him into the service of Daelin Proudmoore, where he acted as a diplomat, agent and negotiator who undertook the Lord Admiral’s more covert and clandestine business. It is during this time that he adopted the name Mikhael Tiersen, shedding himself of all trappings of his past life in shame. Tiersen himself was always unaware of why the service chose him specifically, though at that time the recruiting of orphans without loved ones into the special forces, where they would undoubtedly undertake life-threatening missions, was commonplace - for it was believed that they had ‘nothing to lose’. He served Proudmoore loyally for six years until the latter’s death at Theramore Isle in 25 L.C. Proudmoore’s death and the dissolution of his fleet at Theramore caused Tiersen to lose his direction. Officially, he was transferred into the service of his former liege’s daughter, Jaina, however he refused to renew his oath of servitude to her not long after and was appropriately discharged from her retinue. Tiersen saw Jaina’s decision to side with the Horde against Proudmoore as a betrayal of the Alliance, Kul Tiras and her house, and always claimed privately to be opposed to her rule for this reason. For several years he resided in Theramore, however his pride and loyalty to Daelin’s memory would prove to be his undoing when he confided in the wrong person. Mikhael Tiersen was revealed to be part of a plot to unseat the Lady of Theramore from her position and install a claimant more favorable to the Alliance’s war efforts in her place. All of his fellow conspirators save one other were hanged, and Tiersen only narrowly evaded execution himself by fleeing into Kalimdor’s wilds, where he lived as a destitute hermit for some time. With Theramore’s destruction at the hands of the Horde, Tiersen has returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, receiving a formal pardon for his crimes from the crown of Stormwind. Recent Events ((WIP)) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Detectives